pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Gate of Blackness
Gate of Blackness is the 39th chapter of Jun Mochizuki's Pandora Hearts. Synopsis Vincent is asked by a woman in a black cloak if he wanted her to teach him how to open the Door to the Abyss. Vincent asks Jack who Alice is, and Jack explains that Alice is a charming and lovely girl with black hair who is always alone in the tower on the Baskerville estate. He tells Vincent and Gilbert that because they were around Alice's age, so Jack wanted to bring them with him to talk to Alice. Vincent thinks about how whenever Jack opens his mouth, all he ever talks about is Alice, which Vincent thought was boring, showing his jealousy over Alice's relationship with Jack. Upon meeting Alice, Alice calls Vincent a Child of Ill Omen as she notices Vincent's one red eye. Vincent freezes and remembers the brutal treatment people gave him for being a Child of Ill Omen. Alice asks how it feels , also asking if Vincent can use magic because of his eye. Alice urges Vincent to try something for her, then asks Vincent how many disasters he's caused with his red eye of Ill Omen. Gilbert runs up to Alice and pulls her hair in retaliation for what she'd been saying to Vincent, sending Alice running and crying into Jack's arms. When Vincent is alone later, he thinks about how he hates Alice because she makes Gil show 'that face' again, and bothers Jack so much. Vincent picks up a nearby pair of scissors and thinks about how anyone who hurts Gil or who makes Jack sad is his enemy, and so Vincent rips through a rabbit doll with the scissors. Vincent is shown in the forest on the Baskerville estate playing with a stick when Alice tells him that she knew all about how Vincent's older brother was going to be killed by Glen. She then explains how it must've been a case of bad luck, as Gilbert was chosen to be Glen's next body, as well as how Glen Baskerville isn't human, having five Chains in his body, Raven, Owl, Gryphon, Dodo and Jabberwock and changing bodies in order to continue ruling over the Baskervilles. Vincent asks Alice why Gil had to be chosen to be Glen's next body, and Alice states that she's unsure of the details herself, but that she had heard that those who become the vessel of Glen Baskerville will have their souls devoured, and they'll die. She then states that no matter what Vincent says, nothing will do any good as even Jack can't change Glen's mind. Vincent is shown crying somewhere alone on the Baskerville estate, asking why it had to be Gil, and asking himself aloud what he can do to save Gil. A woman in a black cloak tells him that it's easy, saying that all Vincent had to do was interrupt the ritual during which Gilbert's body will become Glen's. In order to make Gil's body his own, Glen would have to attempt to transfer his Chains into Gil, and as of now that Chain that would be given to Gil would be Raven. The woman tells Vincent that as long as he interrupts the transfer ceremony of Raven, there would be nothing more Glen could do to Gilbert's body, forcing Glen to wait another 100 cycles until the next vessel of Glen Baskerville was born. The woman then asks Vincent if he wanted her to teach him how to open the Door to the Abyss. Vincent asks if he does open the Door, if it would really save Gil. The woman confirms this, asking if Vincent wanted her to give him the power to open the Door by casting a spell on him to help him save his brother. Vincent is confused when he hears the woman say that s he'd cast a spell. The woman tells Vincent to beware one thing about the spell she would cast, Vincent couldn't say a single word to anyone, as no one can know about this. This was because the magic was very delicate, and so if Vincent broke his promise, the spell would become a curse, and no one would be able to save Vincent's brother anymore. The woman asks Vincent if he understands, stating that it will be a lonely battle, but asking if Vincent can still be the gallant warrior who will fight all alone. Jack and Raymond Nightray are seen walking together through the Baskerville estate when Jack sees someone a fae, the woman whom Vincent had been talking to, Raymond glares at her and Jack asks what she, Lady Miranda Barma, was doing here. Miranda simply tilts her head and smiles at Jack. Vincent thinks about how Gil had always protected him, and even though sometimes he's try to abandon Vincent, he never did in the end. Vincent thinks about how he won't let anyone take Gil away from him. Vincent approaches the Door to the Abyss and puts his hand on it. At that very moment, Vincent was thrown back as the Door to the Abyss flies open. At the same time, Gil is shown at the ceremony to inherit Raven with Lottie and Fang there to watch. Later, Glen is shown speaking with Miranda, smiling slightly. Jack asks himself whether the ceremony had been canceled. The Tragedy of Sablier is shown to have broken out, Leon is massacring civilians in Sablier and Glen fights Jack. Vincent wakes and asks if he was able to protect Gil. Upon seeing the Tragedy unfolding before his eyes, he immediately thinks of all that people have said about his red eye. In present day, Vincent is shown on the floor, having remembered the Tragedy of Sablier, despite always telling Gil that he had also lost his memories of 100 years ago. Vincent thinks about how he was going to use both Pandora and the Baskervilles in order to make it so the Tragedy never happened. Jack says to Gilbert that he could never forgive his foolish self during the Tragedy of Sablier 100 years ago. Jack recalls asking Glen what his real objective was, obtaining the Intention of the Abyss to rule the world or to restore the harmony that the Baskervilles claimed the Abyss was before the Intention. Glen asks what Jack is trying to say, and Jack warily asks if it was all still about Lacie. Glen snaps and draws his sword, pointing it at Jack. Glen tells Jack not to get involved in it any further as Glen still wanted to be Jack's friend. Jack then remembers Gil during the Tragedy. Gil awakes after being unconscious, asking for his master. Jack tells Gil to forgive his as he had to return to Glen's side, Jack then draws his sword. Glen is shown in the middle of a room filled with corpses, saying that a world without Lacie had no hope or despair, and so Glen would come for her without fail. Elliot is shown collapsing in The Hole. Leo runs to his master's side, but Elliot states that he was fine and that he had just gotten a little dizzy again. Elliot looks up to see a dazed Oz looming over both himself and Leo. Break is eating candy while speaking to Lottie, as Noise was now unconscious. Break says that he'd always found it curious that even though the Baskervilles say that Oz is the key to obtaining the Intention of the Abyss like Pandora does, the Baskervilles then turn around and cast Oz into the Abyss, Break then asks if he was right by calling that a contradiction. Lottie tells Break that what they want is the power of the Intention rather than the Intention itself, and Oz's existence is a key that allows others aside from the Baskervilles to approach the Intention, which is why they had to drop him into the Abyss. Break then asks if Oz really was such a thorn in the Baskervilles' side, why they didn't just kill him. Lottie then quotes someone else, saying that Oz is a vessel that hides the existence of Jack Vessalius, and if the bodily vessel is destroyed, then the existence of Jack Vessalius will come into the light, and at any rate, the Intention of the Abyss, who wants Oz, would likely intervene with their world more irregularly. And so they will drop him into the Abyss for its darkness to destroy him before the Intention can sense his presence. Oz sees Gil coming into the clearing where he, Elliot and Leo were. Oz states that he was so glad that they'd found Gilbert because they had been looking for him. Oz notices how Alice isn't with Gil, before asking if he was hurt. Gil says no, also addressing Oz as 'master', something that Oz had explicitly told him not to do 10 years ago, Oz is shocked by this. Suddenly Gilbert notices something behind Oz and Elliot asks what was wrong, before seeing the man who had just arrived in the clearing, Xai Vessalius, Oz's father. Characters in order of appearance * *Lottie *Fang * *Leon * *Elliot Nightray *Leo *Oz Vessalius *Xerxes Break *Noise *Xai Vessalius }} Terms Trivia Navigation Category:Manga